Ethan
Ethan is a Pokémon trainer from Mossdeep city, Hoenn region. He travels with his Porygon and his friends Jade, Fionn, Hailey and Owen. Appearence ---- Personality Ethan is very jolly and gets excited when he thinks about the champion league. When Ethan talks about his second eldest brother he gets very sad, but gets happy after thinking about battling again. He mostly annoys Jade with being over-excited, which leads him to forget about her. He can also be pretty sarcastic when Jade tries to correct him. Background - Plot Two years ago his second eldest brother died in a rocket explosion which was launched to travel to space. His oldest brother used to work at the space station as well, but stopepd ever after, while his father works there in the laboratory. His father told Ethan to pay with his own money for what he wanted, so Ethan spared all of his money to take a boat from Mossdeep city to lilycove. Ethan has grown up with Liza and Tate so he knows all about the gym leaders. He and Porygon, which is from his family, entered Oldale town where Ethan caught a Seedot and they met Jade, who was heading for Littleroot town. Ethan overheard her saying that she wanted to go the the lab, where Ethan wanted to help together with Porygon. Ethan and Jade went together to the laboratory, where Jade took Torchic and Ethan got to choose if he wanted a starter Pokémon too. Ethan told Jade to take them instead. Jade found out Ethan had a preference to Mudkip so she took that one, to find out Ethan wanted the starters anyway. Ethan took both Mudkip and Treecko with him and the group went their way to Rustboro city. On their way Ethan hears the bushes next to him making sounds, but when he looks, the something ran off. On the beach on the way to Rustboro city, they see a fisherboy catching a Remoraid. They go to him and find out he's a trainer as well. His name is Fionn and he offered to excort them through the forest. Into the forest, they saw this pirate look-a-like guy where Ethan wanted to battle with, but the man rudely refuses, even when Fionn tries he still seem to be rude. When they left the forest and crossed the bridge to Rustboro city, they found out Jade and Porygon were missing. When they headed back, they found out Jade caught a Ralts. The group arrived at a hotel in Rustboro city. Early in the morning, Ethan decided to train in the forest behind Rustboro city, but does not notice Jade's Eevee follows him. When he finds out she did, he lets Seedot and Treecko battle and Mudkip with Eevee. The battle between Seedot and Treecko ended up in a tie, but the battle between the baby Eevee and Mudkip was really exciting, and Eevee's speed increased and learned quick attack and Mudkip learned mud slap. Eevee won the battle eventually and they returned to the hotel. While eating breakfast everyone tells their story which convinces Ethan to battle against Roxanne right away. The battle starts with Mudkip against Geodude, which Mudkip wins succesfully without any water moves, but loses the second round to another Geodude. Treecko is next up and defeats Geodude with his speed. in the third round Nosepass defeats Treecko and Ethan changes his plan from using Seedot to using Porygon, which is a good choice because Porygon defeats Nosepass eventually. After watching Jade winning her gym badge, she faints and Ethan and Fionn get her in the hospital, which she wants to escape from. While asking how she'd fainted she says she hadn't ate that day, which Ethan and Fionn don't believe. After hearing Jade will be here for a while, Ethan decides to go solo, where he enters Verdanturf town and defeats some unknown trainers with unknown Pokémon, finding out that he misses his friends. When returning, Eevee proves that Jade really hadn't ate and the boys apoligise for their behaviour, while Jade blames Ethan rushing to much. After making a successfull plan excaping from the hospital, the three continue their adventure. While entering the Rusturf cave, they find a Poochyena, who tries to get their attention, when Ethan reveals that he is scared of Poochyena and Mightyena. While trying to escape, Poochyena tries to keep the boys in the cave, when Jade decides they should follow it. When it looks like Poochyena led them to a dead end, a hand covered under big rocks is revealed. The trio and their Pokémon free the girl and bring her outside. She wakes up and tells Jade her name, Hailey, while Fionn and Ethan are on a distance because of Poochyena. Later on Fionn joins the conversation and they become friends, while Hailey tries to talk to Ethan, he keeps distance because of Poochyena, which Jade doesn't understand at first. When Ethan sees the hotel he is to stubborn to listen to Hailey calling him and Fionn back, who was trying to tell they could sleep at her house, making Jade mad at Ethan. They separate and he and Fionn go to Slateport city, to check out the harbor. Ethan reveals that he used to coe to the beach really much in the past while he suddenly asks where Fionn lives. They enter Fionn's home where his Electrike was waiting for him to return from fishing and his mother who also wondered where he was. They decide to eat dinner at Fionn's home and ask Jade and Hailey to come too. While arguing with Jade while dinner, he leaves to train a bit, with Hailey following him. Ethan gets himself in trouble when a girl who calls herself Mirinda shows up saying that she's the ex girlfriend from Ethan. Ethan, totally don't knowing her, refuses to admit knowing anything of her, when Jade and Fionn show up later. Mirinda kisses him and the fight gets worse and worse, when Porygon in done with her and shoots her with Psybeam, when she continues he shoots her again, making her leave. Ethan is totally mad and goes training Porygon near a mountain, when Fionn sees that Porygon's power increases when he's mad. A random boy shows up saying that they should calm down and leave the mountain alone. Ethan and the boy start talking and they seem to get along very well. He tells his name is Owen and he coinsidently sleeps in the same hotel. After spending all night with him everyone goes to bed. The next morning Ethan is about to train when he sees Owen checking out, leaving to Dewfort. When Ethan asks if he joins him he thinks about it and joins them. When they're about to battle eachother they look for a referee, when they coincidently meet Hailey on their way to her parents' bed and breackfast. Ethan almost loses when he hasn't brought Porygon, when Fionn shows up with him. The battle is unended when Hailey disappeared, looking for her Poochyena. While she is nearly shot down with a gun because she does not give her Pokéball, Ethan appears and punches one down, while Electrike hits the other. Everyone co-operates and when Owen catches one of them, Jade, who randomly encountered one, and Fionn catch the other one. Hailey leaves this chaos with some cuts and is brough to the hospital, brought there by Ethan, who says that he likes her, confusing her what he exactly meant. When they have delivered her for research, Fionn and Owen return from delivering the criminals, while Jade comes back with Poochyena's Pokéball. Waiting in front of the hospital, Fionn confesses his love to Jade and finds out she feels the same way. When everyone finds out Hailey's parents don't know, Fionn and Jade go to her home to tell them, when they react worried but not shocked, since this is happening a lot to her lately. They tell that they were waiting for Summer, which leads Jade and Fionn in confusement, because the season already is summer. When going back to the hospital, Fionn tells Jade that he'll do something for her and leaves her with questions. When she returns, Ethan and Owen were training together, but come back soon after her, finding out that there's a girl with Hailey. The girl appears to be called Summer, a trainer from the Johto region. Abilities Ethan's training gets advantages high from Pokémon, like how Eevee learned quick attack. Ethan knows everything needed against the gym leaders, thaught by Liza and Tate. Ethan takes very good care of his and his friends' Pokémon. Relatives Father - Mother Oldest brother - Second oldest brother (deceased) Pokémon Porygon: Porygon cheers all Pokémon up in battles, to give them more spirit. He also knows the whole map from Hoenn, because he went on Jade's mobile to look for Littleroot town. Nuzleaf: '''Nuzleaf's very clever with sneaky tricks. '''Marshstomp: Marshstomp is great at dodging moves, due the training with Eevee. '''Treecko: '''Treecko is very fast and he can stick on walls. Trivia *He is the first person introduced in the RP *He's the first person shown to have a Pokémon, Porygon *He's also the first person to catch a Pokémon, which is Seedot *Seedot got hit by pound three times and Treecko by one bide and they both fainted, making bide as strong as three pounds *Ethan obtained two starters from professor Birch *He and his mother are the only two unknown to show interest in space *Seedot's the first Pokémon to be seen evolving *He's scared of Poochyena and Mightyena Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Related